Esdeath vs Ragna the Bloodedge
One Minute Melee No Research 60 Seconds MELEE Pre-Fight Esdeath was searching for a silver haired man known as the Grim Reaper. It was her orders from the Emperor who said it was urgent that she kill this man. However, Esdeath made near an open room where she saw a silver hair man walking. Esdeath grew a smirk as she approach the man. However, the man turned around to see Esdeath. That man has clothing consists of a hybrid of modern, futuristic and old features. He wears a vibrant red sleeved jacket with two long thin tails hanging from the back. Under it is a black shirt with three red belts and also several belts covering his right arm. He wears a pair of black gloves with a red shell on the backs of the hands. His right arm is a black mechanical prosthetic made of the Azure Grimoire, after having lost his original arm when he was younger. The shell opens up to reveal the Grimoire whenever he utilizes it. He wears a black hakama and steel-toed red boots. He also has a small black birthmark on the center of his chest. He also has a bright green stud earring on his left ear, not on the lobe of the ear but further up. This man is Ragna. "So you must be the Grim Reaper!" Esdeath told Ragna who knew where this was going. "What's it to you?" Ragna asked Esdeath who's smile grew more sadistic. She got her rapier out, and points it towards the Man of Azure. "I've been given the task to eliminate you, and that's what I'm going to do!" The ice general told Ragna as she rushed towards him as she begins to swing her rapier downward, however, Ragna blocked it with his sword as he kicks her back. (Cue: Under Night IN-BIRTH - Eltnum's Theme) "Like hell you will lady!" Ragna yelled as he got ready for a fight. Esdeath did the same as she's hoping this is will be a good fight. Heaven Or HELL DIVIDE!!! Fight Esdeath dashed towards Ragna with high speed velocity as she downward slashes her rapier only to be blocked by Ragna's sword. The Ice General kept the Grim Reaper on the defensive as she kept striking her rapier as she kept moving forward. However Ragna pushed Esdeath back as he sprinted towards swinging his blade horizontally. The blue haired sword woman was able to block the blade, but she was sent back by the force from the platinum haired swordsman. She was a little surprised but impressed by his strength. Esdeath, and Ragna rushed towards each other as they clashed strikes with their blades fluently as master swordsman. However, the Man of Azure kicked, the Ice General in the stomach as he jabs in the face sending her back a few feet, however, she lands on her feet, and smirks more sadistically. “You're strong Grim Reaper, however!” Esdeath paused as she summoned multiple ice shards in the air pointing towards Ragna. “I'm the general of the imperial army for a reason, and never forget that!” the Ice Queen told the Grim Reaper as his eyes widen. “'Weissschnabel!'” Esdeath yelled as the ice shards shot towards Ragna as he dodged most of the ice shards, and blocked the last two with his blade, however the Ice General lunged towards the Man of Azure as she strikes in all direction, however Ragna was able to force her back, as he sprinted towards Esdeath clashing blades again. However, this time Ragna managed to cut a bit of Esdeath's shoulder. The Ice General looked at her shoulder, and back towards the Grim Reaper as she was surprised that he get a strike on her, and she has yet to succeed. However, she began to chuckle with venom in her tone as a sinister aura surrounded her, however Ragna wasn't at all phased by this. Esdeath dashed towards Ragna with more speed as she attempted to strike. However, the platinum haired man blocked her strike as they started to lock blades striking overpower one another. Hearing Esdeath chuckle darkly up close pissed Ragna off as he quickly over powered the Ice Queen, and kicks her back. (Cue: Gekison - Akame Ga Kiru! Ost) “What the Hell is wrong with you?!” Ragna yelled towards Esdeath who kept her smile. “It's just so fun finding such a worthy, and handsome opponent that I'll torture once I beat you!” Esdeath told Ragna with large amounts of venom. Ragna was clearly pissed of by Esdeath's tone. “You're a messed bitch!” Ragna yelled as he dashes towards Esdeath as he attempts to strike at her with his blade. However, the Ice General blocked his blade, and locked blades with him again. (1:30 of Gekison - Akame Ga Kiru! Ost) The platinum haired man forced the blue haired girl back, as each of his strikes were harder than usual. Esdeath was now on the defensive as Ragna kept swing his blade with a high speed velocity combined with his brute strength. The Ice Queen jumped back, and made multiple ice shards appear again as they all point towards the Grim Reaper. “This shit again!” Ragna yelled as Esdeath smiles more. “'Weissschnabel!'” The Ice General yells as ice shards shot towards the Man of Azure as he dodges, however, Esdeath sprinted towards clashing with him as he blocks her strikes as he attempts to dodge the ice shards. One ice shard pierced his left leg as Ragna howls in pain. Esdeath started to slash at Ragna's torso making an X on him as she kicked him back. The Grim Reaper, and Ice Queen sprinted towards each other as they clash strikes with their blades fluently, however, Esdeath was able to stab Ragna's right arm, and round house kicked him into a wall causing a crack. The Grim Reaper slowly got up, however, the Ice General made ice shards again, but this time was only two of them as threw them into Ragna piercing his torso as he cough blood. Esdeath laughed as she spoke. “Once again I proved to be the strongest, and you'll become part of natural selection!” Esdeath told Ragna as he scowls. “You're batshit crazy!” Ragna told her as he gets up, however this time he starts to have blue aura surround him. (cue: BlazBlue Alter Memory opening - Faylan - BLUE BLAZE) “And I won't lose to a crazy person like you!” Ragna yelled as the blue aura grew more. “Restriction 666 released, Dimensional Interference Field Deployed! BlazBlue, Activate!” Ragna yelled as his right arm began to glow blue as a symbol appeared near The Grim Reaper. Esdeath was somewhat caught of guard by this. Ragna lunged towards Esdeath with high speed as he strikes downward at Esdeath who was sent on one knee from the sheer force Ragna put into his attack. The Ice Queen jumped back, and dashed towards the Grim Reaper as she attempts to put him on the defensive. However that failed as the moment they collided blades Ragna sent Esdeath back into the wall breaking it. Esdeath coughed up some blood as she quickly stood up. The Ice General jumped up as she made a giant ice boulder, and shot it towards the Man of Azure. “'Hagelsprung!'” Esdeath yelled as the ice boulder went towards Ragna, however, to surprise he bursts through the boulder as he lunges towards. Esdeath, and Ragna collided strikes left, and right in the air, however, Ragna kicked Esdeath onto the ground, as he lands on the ground. The Ice Queen get quickly as she looked towards the Grim Reaper. “Remember saying you're the strongest, and I'll become apart of natural selection?” Ragna paused for a second. Esdeath gritted her teeth. “Well guess who's ass is on the other end!” The Grim Reaper yelled as the Ice General spoke with venom. “You're not stronger than me! No one is stronger than me! I'm not general of the -” Esdeath was cut off as Ragna kicked her in the stomach which sent her back. Esdeath landed on her feet. She looked at Ragna as both sword wielders sprinted towards each other as they clash strikes. The Grim Reaper's sword had dark aura around it as he shot it towards the Ice General, who dodged it. Esdeath, and Ragna clashed again, however, Esdeath kicked Ragna, sent him back. However, the Man of Azure was still fine. Esdeath began to realize what she must do to win. Esdeath had a small blue orb surround both her hands, Ragna was a little surprised by this, however he wasn't gonna let her do anything. The Grim Reaper dashed towards the Ice General as she attends to win. “I got you now!” Ragna yelled as Esdeath smirks. “'Mahapadma!'” The Ice General yelled as time froze with the Man of Azure along with it. (Music stop) Esdeath walked towards Ragna as she now stabs her rapier directly into the Grim Reaper. “You were a worthy opponent, but in the end I prove the victor!” The Ice General told the Man of Azure. However, when time resumed, he was still alive. Wounded, but alive. Esdeath was shocked Ragna was alive. (Resume Music) The Grim Reaper rushed towards The Ice General as he yells “Die!” Ragna swung his blade down which forced Esdeath on her knees as she blocked. The platinum haired man slammed his blade down again causing the blue haired woman's rapier to break having his sword slash her chest. Ragna slashed Esdeath again upward as she was flung into the air. The Grim Reaper jumped high as his feet his the ceiling as he looks at the Ice General. Ragna jumped down towards the ground as he cuts Esdeath in half. K.O Ragna sheathed his Blood-Scythe as he walks away from the lifeless Esdeath Conclusion ' This Melee's winner is... Ragna the Bloodedge' Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant Category:Sword Duel Category:Sword vs Sword Category:Sword on Sword Category:One Minute Melees with Music